The one that almost got away
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Ace and Sev are Engaged but the gang hates her because she cheats on him. Snake gets hurt in the battle with The powerpuff girls when a young girl helps him. Now that she's join the Gang, Will Ace fall in love with her and leave Sev or will Snake fall in love with her. Snake Vs Ace. Rated T.
1. Her

**( Ace and Sev are Engaged The gang Hates her because she cheats on Ace, One day when They were getting there butt kicked by the Powerpuff Girls, Snake was Hurt badly a young Girl saw him and Helped him to her house, 2 mins later Snake woke up he saw he was in a soft bed with Green cover he had Bandages on him he saw the Girl at the edge of the bed with a tray of soup, a spoon, a napkin and tea) Starfire: Shhh don't move you looked banged up so I brought you here with your buddies here this is for you. ( She sets the tray on his lap) Starfire: Eat all of it looks like you buddies are here. Ace: Thank you Snake finish that up and lets go. Snake: Ok Bosss. Starfire: If ever you need me just call me ok? Ace: Yeah sure kid. ( She smiled Snake ate all the soup said thank you and lefted with the gang) Ace: Who the heck was that did she give you her number she looked hot. Snake: Yess sssshe did 803-351-3449. Arturo: Who ever she was she was kind. Gubber: Pbbbbbbbb. Billy: Uh yeah kind girl hahaha. Ace: To bad she was a girl the only girl we allow is Sev. Snake: Why can't we have one more girl Ace? Ace: You know what why not Snake go ask her if she wants to join. Snake: Yesssss Bosss. ( Snake ran all the way back to her house he knocked on the door) Starfire: Yes? Snake: Would you like to join the Gang? Starfire: Sure. ( Snake grabbed her arm and run all the way to the Gang's hide out.) Snake: Amss back Sssshe sssaid yesss. ( Starfire walked in she was wearing a black min skirt with a Green tank top, black boots, Her long Black Curly hair was in a bun, Her Black glasses on her face and Her green eyes shining. Ace's Jaw dropped he eyed her up and down) Snake: Wow I love you Outfit. Starfire: Thank you. Arturo: That is a cute and kind of short skirt. Billy: Duh pretty girl so pretty. Gubber: Pbbbbb. Ace: Well so um what's your name? Starfire: Starfire but my friends call me Star for short. Ace: Do you have a full name? Starfire: Yes but I don't think you want to hear it. Snake: Oh you mussst tell usss now. Starfire: Starfire Elizabeth Snakeroots. Snake: Wait a min did you say Snake? Starfire: Yes I did, I learned from my father I have Snake in me as well as Freach, Irish, Cherokee, Scottish and German. Ace: Tell us more about you please. Starfire: Well my fav colors is Pink, Green, Yellow, Brown, Navy blue, Red, White, Black, Purple, Cream yellow, Baby pink and Baby blue, My fav foods is Pizza, Chicken, Mashed Potato's, strawberries and Pickles, I don't like March because somebody died on March 12 the only day I like is St. Patrick's day, I love Valentines day and I was Born January, 25, 1995. Snake: You're a new yearss baby. Starfire: Yep. Ace: Wow who died in March. Starfire: Someone very special to me I wear this to honor her. ( She showed a sliver necklace with a heart shaped charm on it the heart was sparkling) Snake: Pretty. Arturo: Looks Valuable. Billy: Da Very Pretty. Ace: Yeah what a gem. Starfire: It's very Valuable to me I would be upset if anything happen to this. ( When they walked into town Star walking with Snake then the gang robbed a bank Star was just watching, The powerpuff girls came and beat them up, Then they looked at Star Buttercup beat her up then she accidentally Tore off Star's Necklace Starfire GASP'S) Starfire: Oh no. Buttercup: What's the matter did I rib something? Starfire: You Ribbed my necklace. ( Buttercup looks at the necklace) Buttercup: This is yours? Starfire: Yes give it back. ( Buttercup gave is Back and Star looked at it with tears in her eyes) Starfire: What have you DONE! Buttercup: Me you were with thoses guys. Starfire: You didn't have to rib off my Necklace do you have any idea who gave me this! Buttercup: No. Starfire: My mother gave me this on Valentines day. Blossom: You can ask your mother to get you another one. Starfire: No I can't. Bubbles: Why? Starfire: She's dead, She gave me this before she died, This was the only thing I haved of her that she gave me. Blossom: Buttercup! ( Starfire Starts to cry) Ace: Look what you done. Buttercup: I didn't know. Mojo: Aww poor girl. Him: Shhh there, There. Professor: Buttercup that was very mean. Buttercup: I didn't know am sorry. Princess: Sorry doesn't fix the problem Buttercup. Fuzzy: Awww there, There it'll be ok. ( Starfire looked at the necklace, She got up, She ran with tears running down her face, While Running she fell and hurt her knee but she kept running until she was out of site.) Bubbles: Come on Buttercup lets go home you done enough. ( They flew off) Ace: Lets go find her. ( The villains went to find her, meanwhile she was near the hideout when she fell again this time she didn't get up her knee was bloodily, Her Shirt was Torn and Her Arm was Bleeding before she passed out she saw Snake a tear went down her face and she closed her eyes Dropping the necklace, Ace and The other Villains helped her inside, Him Rapped up her arm, Fuzzy was wiping up the blood on her Chin, Mojo was taking off her boots, Princess had her butler take the necklace to get it repaired, Snake sat beside her Worried and the Gang looked at her to.) **


	2. Sev

( 10 mins later Star woke up) Starfire: Ow my knee. Ace: Lay down were all here for ya Star. ( Starfire looked at everybody and smiled) Him: Such pretty black curly hair and look at thoses green eyes. Snake: No wonder you like green. (Starfire reached for her necklace but it wasn't there she looked at her chest and realized Buttercup broke it she cried) Princess: Don't cry am getting it fixed. Starfire: You are, Thank you. Ace: Why didn't you say that you mother give you that. Starfire: I thought nobody who like to hear the whole sob story. Him: Tell us please. Starfire: My dad picked me up from school when I got home from school I wanted to show mama my A in Health, I went to her bedroom I noticed her breathing was off I called, Mama, No answer, Mama, Still no Answer when I said it the three time mama open her eyes and starting Gasping, I cried Mama, Mama, Mama, Dad came in there to see what was wrong she was still Gasping he told me to get Nanny I run to Nanny's lefted the back door open I heard Daddy say Call 911 I knew something was wrong, When the Ambulance came they toke my mother to Lex, Hospital, When we got there I was praying to god he wouldn't take her, But the doctor came in said what he said my heart felt like it died and broke right there I cried, It's been 5 months slice mama's death but I will never forget that day ever. Ace: Oh my god you saw that? Starfire: Yes I did. Snake: Man that tough that you sssaw that Ssssstar. ( Starfire cried) Starfire in crying voice: That's why I wear that necklace everyday. ( Princess looked at Star this Teenage had been though that and she's still here) Him: How old was your mother? Starfire: 53 this was when I turned seventeen my brithday is in January it happen so sudden to mama hasn't ever sick that long she got sick in February right after we went to the zoo and she got me the necklace on February 14. Ace: Valentines day. Snake: Thatsss why it was ssshaped like a heart. Starfire: Yeah. ( Snake went to her rubbed her back she grabbed his arm and cuddled it) Snake: Do you want me to join you on the couch? Starfire: Sure if you want to. ( The other villains lefted, Snake went behind Star layed down And let her lay on his chest she snuggled his Chest) Ace: I wish I was there or I wish I knew you before your mother died I bet you were such a happy girl. Starfire: Yeah now am depressed. ( A girl with red hair, blue eyes, Black lipstick on her lips, she wore a short blue mini shirt with a red Tank top that showed to much, she wore black high heels, She was at the door and she came to Ace) Sev: Am home. Ace Whisper's: From another W….. thing. Sev: Hey Acey. Ace: Don't call me that Sev. Sev: Who's she. Snake: Sssshe'sssss my girl. Ace: Yeah and I want you to treat her with respect Sev. Sev: Ok chill Ace. ( She goes for a kiss on Ace's Lips but he turn's his head making the kiss hit his cheek) Sev: What's the matter Ace. ( God she smelled like it everyday Ace looked away from her and smiled at Star, Sev shot a death Glare at Star) Sev: I won't be back for 10 days Mom wants me home for the week later Ace see you in 10 days. Ace: Bye. ( Sev hugged him and Lefted) Ace: God i hate that girl she cheats on me why do i stay with her?


	3. The nickname that she will call me

**Arturo: Hey were about to play do you want to play? Starfire: Play what sweetheart? ( Arturo blushes) Gubber: Pbbbbbbbb. Starfire: Cards, Sure. Snake: How can you underssstand Gubber? Starfire: I speak his language. Ace: Cute Real cute. Starfire: Hmmm. ( She played cards with them then after that she went to the store for them then she came back and was fixing dinner for then in the kitchen) Starfire Singing: Dry lightning cracks across the skiesThose storm clouds gather in her eyesDaddy was mean ole misterMama was an angel in the groundThe weather man called for a twisterShe prayed blow it downThere's not enough rain in OklahomaTo wash the sins out of that houseThere's not enough wind in OklahomaTo rip the nails out of the past( The gang looked at her and She continues to cook and sing)Shatter every window till it's all blown away,Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown awayTill there's nothing left standing,Nothing left to yesterdayEvery tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,Blown away.**

**( Ace Taps his foot Snake Nods his head) **

**She heard those sirens screaming out, Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch, She locked herself in the cellar, Listened to the screaming of the wind, Some people called it taking shelter, She called it sweet revenge Shatter every window till it's all blown away,**

**( Gubber and Arturo Start dancing)Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown awayTill there's nothing left standing,Nothing left to yesterdayEvery tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,Blown away.**

**( Ace Liked the song and Snake starts taping his foot)**

**There's not enough rain in OklahomaTo wash the sins out of that houseThere's not enough wind in OklahomaTo rip the nails out of the past Shatter every window till it's all blown away,Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown awayTill there's nothing left standing,Nothing left to yesterdayEvery tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,Blown away, Blown away, Blown away, Blown awaayyyyyyy! Starfire: Dinner's Done. Ace: Thanks. ( She set the plates of food on the table she put them Infort of the boys, The plates were full of Chicken, Green beans, Mashed potatoes and Gravy, She put glasses near the boys to they were full of Mountain dew) Snake: Thisss looksss good. Starfire: Eat up everybody. ( After they ate Starfire picked up the plates but Ace stopped her) Ace: Here let me you done enough. Billy: Girl Sits and waits for Ace to clean up for her. Starfire: Thank you Billy dear. ( Billy helps her to the couch she sits nexted to Snake) Arturo: I got you a flower. Starfire: Thank you sweetheart. ( She puts the flower in her hair and Smiles) Ace: You know kid. Starfire: Am not a kid am a teenager. Snake: How old are you? Starfire: Am Seventeen Snake. Snake: Hey Bosss she'ssss the same age as you. Ace: Whoa you don't look seventeen at all. Starfire: My father says it's a good thing. Ace: So you're a daddy's girl hmm. Starfire: No my father does not want me he told me hisslef. Snake: What kind of father doesss that to hisss own child? Starfire: Don't know don't care look it doesn't bother me at all well night. ( She gets up and goes to bed) Ace: Poor kid. ( After they went to bed, Starfire got up and put on her black dress she kept in her bag that she had with her, Then she put on makeup and red lipstick, she wet her hair and was brushing it when The gang came in her bedroom Ace saw her in the black dress and eyed her up and down, She looked good in the dress it looked like it was made for her) Starfire: Just one more touch and I can go out. ( She took out a brown headband and her necklace, She put the necklace around her neck and the headband on her head) Starfire: There. Ace: Man you look good. ( She gasp's and Turn's around to see the gang, She blushes) Starfire: Thank you. Snake: Where do you think your going? ( Snake circled around her) Starfire: Well I was going out. Ace: Were coming with you. Starfire: You really want to come? Arturo: Yes. ( She smiles) Starfire: Ok. ( They went out, She found the perfect club and they danced, She danced with The gang but mostly with Ace then at 12) Dude number 3: Hey baby. Starfire: Excuse me? 2****nd**** dude: Hey lets have a little fun haha. Starfire: Ace! ( The dude's were pulling her dress when the gang green gang stopped them) Ace: Hey leave her alone! Dude 1: Boys take care of them while me and the lady have fun. Starfire: Ace help! ( She screamed and Ace was angry they beat up the 2 dudes and went to the dude that was holding Star) Ace: I'll ask you again let her go now. ( The Dude looks at him and the now Crying Starfire he lets her go she goes to Ace who gives her to Snake to clam her down Ace looks at the dude) Ace: You know I hate people like you picking on poor innocent girls. But I guess all you deserve is THIS! ( Ace hit's the dude and the dude runs away with his pals) Ace: You ok? ( Starfire runs to Ace and kisses his cheek) Starfire: Thank you. ( He hugs her and they leave the club) Snake: Did that dude hurt you? Starfire: No he scared me though. Ace: Well he won't lay a finger on my girl again. Starfire: Your girl? Ace: What oh your hearing things Star.( The gang smiled) Starfire: Sure I must have. ( She rolls her eyes) Ace: Ya you did girly. Starfire: Now listen here Mr. Ace, You are not funny. Ace: Yes I am. Starfire: Ok you win lets get back to our home. ( Then they were home and the Radio was playing ) Radio: You think I'm prettyWithout any makeup onYou think I'm funnyWhen I tell the punchline wrongI know you get meSo I let my walls come down, down( Starfire Grab's Ace and Starts dancing with him)Before you met meI was alrightbut things were kinda heavyYou brought me to lifeNow every FebruaryYou'll be my Valentine,Valentine( He lifts her up and Dips her)Let's go all the way tonightNo regrets,just loveWe can dance,until we dieYou and I,will be young forever( She grabs Snake to join to)You make me feelLike I'm livin' aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run away andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look back( Ace Grabs Starfire's Waist and Gently Dips her they look into each other's eyes his clear blue crystal eyes look at her Forest green ones )My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chance andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look back( He Lifts and spins her)We drove to CaliAnd got drunk on the beachGot a motel andBuilt a fort out of sheetsI finally found youMy missing puzzle pieceI'm complete( She Grabs The rest of the gang)Let's go all the way tonightNo regrets, just loveWe can dance, until we dieYou and I, will be young forever( Ace Picks up Star and Spins her again)You make me feelLike I'm livin' aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run away andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look back( She smiles and Ace Looks at her lips god he wants to kiss them)My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chance andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look back( Ace Gently spins her and lifts her)I'mma get your heart racingIn my skin tights jeansBe your teenage dream tonightLet you put your hands on meIn my skin tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight( Snake Dance's with Starfire, Snake dips her genlty)YoooouuuYou make me feelLike I'm livin' aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run away andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look backNo( She dance's with Billy and Arturo) My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chance andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look back( Star Dance's with Gubber then Ace again)I'mma get your heart racingIn my skin tights jeansBe your teenage dream tonightLet you put your hands on meIn my skin tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight,Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) Starfire: I love that song. Ace: Good song. Snake: Hey how can you know how to move to the mussssic? Starfire: I just do it's easy. Snake: It looksss easssy for you. Starfire: Well you just got to move your body to the song Snake. ( Snake smiled) Ace: Star why is there a cut on your arm? ( Star looked and coved it) Starfire: It's not a cut it's a mark somebody give me. Snake: Who would give you a mark? Starfire; A boy I once knew he did it to reminded me that I was not beautiful that I was ugly. ( Ace and Snake looked shocked, Ace uncoved the mark which said Ugly girls should stay away form handsome men) Ace: You are not ugly your beautiful who ever give you that was just pain mean. Billy: Pretty girl. Arturo: Yes very pretty. Gubber: Pbbbbbbbb. Snake: Your very Gorgeoussss Ssssstar. ( 10 mins later) Snake: Come on Billy, Gubber and Arturo lets go play games. ( They lefted) Ace: Well guess it's just me and you. Star: Yep. Ace Thinking: Don't blow this Ace you love this girl yes, Well when Sev gets home brake up with her then go out with Star she's so much nicer then Sev and she's loyal to. God Snake was right she is Gorgeous but she's so pure, Innocent, She has a heart of gold, But who could love a monster like me. Starfire: Ace, You ok? Ace: Yeah am fine just thinking. Starfire: Is it about Sev am here for you, you can trust me Am all ears Ace, I won't shut you out, I won't tell a soul of what you will say about her. ( Ace smiled) Ace Thinking: She care's nobody has ever took the time to listen to me. Ace: Ok Sev always cheats on me and it hurts when she comes home and smells like Sex all the time. Heck am still a virgin because of her. Starfire: See all you needed to do is open your mouth and talk about it do you feel better Ace? Ace: Yeah it's like a weight as been lifted from my chest. Starfire: I knew that you would feel that way. Ace: Star I have two questions. Starfire: Shoot. Ace: Are you a virgin to and have you haved your 1****st**** kiss. Starfire: Yes am still a virgin and no I have not haved my 1****st**** kiss yet. Ace: Oh but who wouldn't want to kiss you. Starfire: I don't know. Ace: You know I don't understand it you look at me with no fear or hate why would you like a monster like me. Starfire; Your not a monster your kind and sweet, And to prove it from now on I'll call you my hero. Ace: Aww gee Star am not a. Starfire; Yes you are well night. ( She kisses his forehead and goes to bed) Ace: Goodnight Star. ( Ace was laying in his bed the whole gang was asleep he couldn't sleep he put his hand on the place Star kissed) Ace: God why can't I just tell her well I got 9 days unil Sev comes I better start counting down. And this time am leaving her for good this I swear. **


	4. Counting the days

**( Day 8) Ace: Hey Star you won't to hang out today? Starfire: Sure. ( They went to the beach, Starfire was in a sting less top with a swim bottom that looked like a skirt, Ace was in his swim shorts like the rest of the gang) Ace: Hey Boys let me and Star have some time alone. Arturo: Ok Boss, Lets go over and get a ice cream. ( The Gang lefted to go get Ice creams) Ace: Alone at last. Starfire: Why did you want us to be alone Ace? Ace: Well because I thought you know I thought we could um. ( He moved to her and took of his sunglasses) Ace: That we could well. ( Radio: Percussion Strings Winds Words ( He grab's her Wrist) There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But theres something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl ( He looks in her Eyes)Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Its possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl ( He blushes)Sing with me now Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boy too shy He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad Ain't it shame, too bad You gonna miss the girl ( She blushes)Nows your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word And she wont say a word Until you kiss the girl ( He Lifts her face to his)Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Float along Listen to the song The song say kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You wanna kiss the girl ( They start leaning in)You've got to kiss the girl Why don't you kiss the girl You gotta kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl**

**( There lips met) Ace: Wow. ( The gang saw them kiss but they were smiling) Starfire: Well um Wow. Ace: You have very soft lips. Starfire: Thank you. Ace: Lets go back to the Hide out. ( They leave, That Night Ace was outside Starfire's Door) Ace Thinking: You can do this Ace, She's not just a pretty face, Go talk to her charm her, Do it before it's to late. ( He goes in her room and Music is playing, She's no where but where is the music coming from?, It's coming from her bathroom he goes in there she in the tub the water is full of bubbles and her glasses are off) Heart beats fastColours and promisesHow to be braveHow can I love when I'm afraid to fallBut watching you stand aloneAll of my doubt suddenly goes away somehowOne step closer**

**( She washes her feet)I have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreTime stands stillBeauty in all she isI will be braveI will not let anything take awayWhat's standing in front of meEvery breathEvery hour has come to thisOne step closer**

**( She washes her hair)I have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more( He blushes when she Lifts her leg to wash it)And all along I believed that I would find youTime has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreOne step closerOne step closer**

**( She unplugs the tub)I have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreAnd all along I believed I would find youTime has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more **

**( She gets out, And He turns around so he don't see her of course she put a towel on and she put on her glasses and she see's Ace) Starfire: Ace why are you in here? Ace: I um, I wanted to talk to you. Starfire: You couldn't have waited until I was out and dressed in my Nightgown? Ace: It was important. Starfire: Oh then ask away. Ace: I was just wondering will you go on a date with me tomorrow. Starfire: Of course but what about Sev? Ace: Me and her are though besides I like you. ( She smiles, Put the 2****nd**** towel around her hair and kisses his cheek) Starfire: Thank you Ace your not so bad yourself now please let me get dressed. Ace: Ok. ( He gets out of her Bathroom and closes the door) Ace Thinking; You did it Ace, You got a date with her, God she looked good in that towel wait was I looking at her oops, Oh well at least she didn't freak out when she saw me. **


	5. Dating and Opps Sev's here early

**(Day 7) Ace was getting ready for his date with Starfire he never been so nervous in his whole life He was in a tux, his hair was fixed, His sunglasses off, He wore cologne, Man he was so Nervous. ( Snake was Fixing Ace's tie the second-in-command**

**could tell his Boss was nervous) Snake: Don't worry sssso much Ace your going to be ok. Ace: I can't help it Snake what if something goes wrong, What if I do something stupid she mite not speak to me again, What if. Arturo: What if everything goes right and she will love you because you got charm boss, Don't worry so much everything will go great. Ace: Thanks guys. Snake: No problem Bosss. Arturo: Yeah anytime. Billy: Duh. Gubber: Pbbbb. Starfire: Ace. ( He turned around to see Starfire in a sparking purple dress that fit her like a glove and it looked beautiful on her, she had red lipstick on, her sliver necklace with a sparking heart on it, her eyes was twinkling and Sparkling and her curly hair was down but one curl was near her eye, Ace's mouth dropped and he eyed her up and down, He smiled.) Ace: Wow you look so Gorgeous. Starfire: Thank you. ( He offers her his arm they walk out) Starfire: So were are we going? Ace: Somewhere Romantic. ( They stop at a Restaurant) Starfire: Wow Ace. Axe: I've been saving, Table for two please. Waiter: Right this way sir. ( They walk to a table, Ace see the powerpuff with there dad) Blossom: Ace what is he doing here? Bubbles: Starfire is with him are they on a date. The professor: Girls mind your own bussniess and finish your food. ( Back at Ace's and Star's Table, There was a candle on the table it was glowing, Ace pulled out Star's chair for her and he pulled it back in to the table, He sat down across from her, A guy with a Violin came over playing, The waiter came over) Waiter: What will you be having? Ace: Um the Romantic dinner for two please. Waiter: And for dessert. Starfire: Um Ace. Ace: Notting please the lady is watching her fugue. ( The waiter leaves) Starfire: Thank you for saying that. Ace: Anytime. ( The waiter come over with there drinks and food) Ace: This looks good. Starfire: Yeah. ( After they ate) Ace: I should go pay. Starfire: Wait. Ace: Yes Starfire: Dance with me. Music: ( He puts her hand in his hand while holding her waist and they started dancing) Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on. ( She rap's her arms around his neck and she look's in his eyes smiling)Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on. ( He spins her, lifts her, he puts her down and hold's her close)Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on ( Ace lifts her up and spin's her around, Her smile's then he puts her down and continue's the dance)Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never go till we're one ( He dips her gently and pulls her back up)Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on ( She laid her head on his chest)Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on ( He smiles and kisses her head)There is some love that will not go away ( He spins her around, Then he kisses her, and holds her close)You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on**

**( He dips her again and kisses her while holding her, He pulls her back up) Ace: I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( He pays the bill and they leave, On the walk there) Starfire: That was wonderful thank you. Ace: Your welcome, Thank you for helping me and my friends. Starfire: Anytime. ( They were about to go in the hideout) Ace: Star before we walk In that door I have to say this, I love you with all my heart, I don't know if this was ment to be but you saved me from marring a women I don't even love, A women who cheats on me but your so loyal, kind and a true friend you would never hurt me, You the reason I get out of bed each moring, You're the reason am still here, God Starfire you're an Angel and I have to ask you this. ( He gets on one knee and the gang opens the Door, Sev is here early Ace didn't see her, He opens a ring box) Ace: Starfire Elizabeth Frost will you marry me? ( Starfire gasp's and smiles) Starfire: Yes Ace I will marry you. ( He smiles, puts the ring on her, gets up, Dip's her and kisses her) Starfire: But I thought you and Sev. Ace: Baby I could care less about Sev am with the women of my dream and the women I love, I would dump Sev if she was here right now. Sev: Oh it's like that uh? ( Ace still has Starfire in his arms what can he say to Sev?) **


	6. Yes I love her and were getting married

**( Ace and Star look at see her and the Gang, Sev was looking angry but the Gang happy for there Boss) Ace: Yeah Sev you heard me were done, I hate you, I don't want you anymore because I found a kind hearted person who loves me and would never hurt me. Sev: Fine you want her instead of a real women then fine go ahead have her you'll be back begging me to come back. Ace: Like I said Sev were done, your just a girl who cheat's on me, Oh yeah I know about that don't think am stupid, I love Star and I won't beg you for anything now get out of my sight NOW! ( Sev leaves and the Gang cheer's) Snake: Congatsss Ace. Arturo: Way to go Boss. Billy: Yeah pretty girl is marring Ace. Gubber: Pbbbb. Ace: Aww guys you're the best, So what do you say Star do you want to stay in my room tonight. ( She smiles and kisses him) Starfire: Well come on love. Ace: Thank you Snake for being her here in the 1****st**** place. Snake: Your welcome Ace. ( Then Ace and Star went in his room) Arturo: Good plan Snake, To tick Ace into getting Starfire to join the gang and getting rid of Sev. Snake: Hey I knew he desssseved better. ( Back in Ace's room) Ace: Star am glad that you agreed. Starfire: Anytime Ace. ( They kiss and she get's in her nightgown while he outs his sleep pants on.) Ace: Haha. Starfire: What's so funny? Ace: You have a little reindeer on your night gown, with a little green bow at the top with green lace and the words near the reindeer say lights up, It's cute. ( She blushes) Starfire: Thanks, Nice sleep pants. Ace: What's wrong with batman? Starfire: Oh Batman's fine but I prefer the Joker. ( He smiles and kisses her, he looks at her, he start's making out with her, they start walking and land on the bed) Ace continue's to kiss her then he take's off her nightgown and underwear , He took Sleep pants, boxers and they stated kissing again) Ace: Your so beautiful. ( Ace and Star started kissing again until an hour later there he was holding her close to him they were both sweaty) Ace: I love you so much. Starfire: I love you to Ace. ( They kiss put back on there PJ's, they get back in the bed, she snuggles his chest, He holds her and kisses her head) The nexted moring. Ace woke up nexted to Starfire she was still on his chest he smiled and kissed her forehead she woke up. Starfire: Moring. Ace: Moring. ( They got up, They went in the living room where the gang was) Snake: Moring Ssssstar moring Bosss. Starfire: Moring sweethearts. Ace: Moring (Yawn) What's going on out there? Billy: Powerpuff girls are out there. Ace: What do they want? ( He opens the door) Ace: What?! Blossom: Hello Ace we just want to know. Bubbles: Why were you with Starfire last night? Buttercup: You two weren't out on a date were you? Ace: Yes I was on a date with her got a problem. Blossom: Oh no problem were just glad that you were here last night. Ace: Why? Bubbles: We found Sev, Dead on the side walk last night we thought you. Ace: So you thought I killed her, No I would never I hated her but I would never kill her, Besides why would I do that when I got a girl who's waiting on me so good day to you. ( He slam's the door) Ace: The nerve of thoses powerpuffs calling me a murder ME! Starfire; Ace honey calm down please, Sit down. ( He sits down, She Massages his shoulder, then his back) Ace: Star what ever your doing keep doing it. Starfire: That's right Ace relax it'll be ok Hon. ( She kisses his cheek and finish's the massage) Snake: Hey Bosss what are we going to do today? ( Ace looked at Snake he was about to punch him when Star stopped his fist, News: Today we found The greatest Sciencest Mr. Colin Dale Frost dead in his lab today his son George Alan Frost had this to say, George: Well I never thought dead would be dead god yesterday I talked to him now his dead. News person: Mr. Frost's Wife Rosalina Elizabeth Frost died in March just before he husband, The Frost's not only had a son but a daughter as well, Young George loved his sister but people say that she went to live somewhere else because she was seventeen and couldn't take living with her father now that her mother was dead. News person: Join us for moring wreck's., Starfire turns off the TV and sit on the couch, She puts her face in her hands) Ace: Star what's wrong? ( She starts crying) Starfire: My dad's dead. Ace: Wait Colin Dale Frost is your dad, He's the greatest person in history. Starfire: Yes his my dad. ( She keep's crying, Ace moves over to her, Pulls her into his arms and lets her cry in his chest) Ace: That's it baby let it out, I know baby, I know. ( She looks at Ace and Kisses him) Starfire: Am sorry. Ace: For what? Starfire: For crying I don't mean to cry in front of people but I don't know. Ace: Baby you can cry in front of me as long as I don't cause thoses tears to fall baby. ( She smiles) Ace: There's the smile that I love. ( They walked into town Star walking with Snake then the gang robbed a bank Star was just watching, The powerpuff girls came and beat them up, Star looked Buttercup was about to beat up Ace when Star run to him push him out of the way and took the beating, When Buttercup open her eyes to see who she was hitting an knocked out Starfire was there, She gasped then Blossom and Bubbles stopped and looked) Blossom: Buttercup what did you do? Buttercup: I….. I didn't know. ( Ace and the gang run to Star, Ace Held Star in his arms he looked at Star's knocked out face and looked at Buttercup Angely) Ace: Look what you done! You couldn't have opened your eyes before you layed a hand on my girl. Buttercup: Am sorry. Snake: Your Ssssorry, This girl helped ussss when you and your sssssisssstersss beat ussss up. Starfire weakly: Ace. ( Ace looked down and smiled) Ace: Hey baby am here am here. Blossom: Come on Buttercup were going home. ( They flew home) Starfire: Some fight uh Ace? Ace: Yeah you ok Babe. Starfire: Yeah am fine a little sore but am ok lets go home. ( Ace pick's her up gently and walks back to the hide out, When they get there he seated her on the couch) Ace: You know you didn't have to. Starfire: Yes I did, I love you Ace I will not let anything harm or hurt you. ( He smiles and kisses her) Ace: Looks like I have me a brave soon to be wife. Starfire: Who loves you dearly. Snake: Awww. ( Ace looked at him, then he looked at Star who was asleep) Ace thinking: Way to kill the mood Snake. Ace whispers: Starfire it's you and me against the world babe. ( He carry's Starfire to the bedroom, Puts on her nightgown, he gets on his sleep pants and gets in the bed with her ) Ace whisper's: It's you and me against the world babe. ( He kisses her head and falls asleep with her on his chest) **


	7. The wedding

( Snake was in a tux with a black tie with his hair Combed and cut, Arturo was Fixing Big Billy's tie, Gubber had his hair combed back and Ace was not wearing his sunglasses, He was in a tux Hair Combed back, He was at the end of the aisle of the church waiting for his bride, The Music stared, The flower girls walked down 1st then the ring bearer, The 7 bridesmaids with the maid of honor, Then The bride came with her father figure Him, The song she was walking down the aisle was A thousand years, Starfire's white bride dress was breath taking it stared at her breast it had sparkle's on the top of the dress, The bottom was kind of fluffy but not that fluffy there was a green sash around her waist, The Bottom had a tail, Her veil was like spider webs across her face the veil maded it passed the were the Tail ended. She clutched a bouquet of blue and Green roses in her hands, She began walking, Heart beats fast Colours and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer

( She walked every body was looking at her)I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more

( Ace whisper's to the Priest: Don't she look beautiful tonight) Time stands still Beauty in all she isI will be brave, I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of meEvery breath Every hour has come to this One step closer

( She looked at Ace he smiled)I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more( She and Him finally stopped at where Ace was And all along I believed that I would find youTime has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more One step closer One step closer

( Ace looked at her she smiled)I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more ( Now to start) Priest: We are here to join Starfire Elizabeth Frost with Ace D Copular in Marriage who give's this women away? Him: I give this woman away. ( He give her to Ace, Him sat down) Priest: Bow your heads and let us pray, My father as we come before you we hope you bless this marriage and hope that they will love and respect each other forever until your son comes to get us Amen. ( The Priest raised his head and cleared his throat) Priest: Before the I do's the Bride and Groom wrote there own vows go ahead. Ace: Starfire ever since I met you I think god everyday for sending me this angel who can look at me everyday, Who can smile and kiss me without fear, Who is loyal, True and Honest, If there was a choice I had to make between saving the world or you I would choice you cause baby your all I need in this crazy world we live in and I ain't lying I will never hurt you or make you cry because I love you. ( Starfire was crying sweet tear she cleared her throat before she spoke) Starfire: Ace ever since I met you, I knew there was something special about you, I want to spend everyday with you and the Gang who is more like a family to me, My beloved Ace I love you for ever and a day, I will not hurt you or cause you pain, I will never leave you for another, You're the only one for me, I love you so much you'll always be My hero. ( Ace wiped a tear from his Eyes) Priest: Do you Ace D Copular take Starfire Elizabeth Frost to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for sickness and in health to death to does part? Ace: I do. Priest: And do you Starfire Elizabeth Frost take Ace D Copular lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for sickness and in health to death to does part? Starfire: I do. Priest: The rings. ( Snake stepped up with the pillow with two rings one was with a Card, a green jewel and an engraving on it The other Had a heart, a navy blue jewel and an Engraving on it) Ace: With this ring I wed. ( He sipped the one that had a heart, a navy blue jewel and an Engraving on it on Starfire's Wedding finger) Starfire: With this ring I wed. ( She sipped the one that had a Card, a green jewel and an engraving on it on Ace's wedding finger) Priest: Then by the power infested in me and the City of Townsville I pounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride. ( Ace grabbed Starfire's Waist dipped her and kissed her) Priest: Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Copular. (They cheered and clapped, Ace picked up Star He carried all the way down the Aisle to the car, They waved goodbye while the Gang got in the car, Snake was Diving the newlyweds sat in the back with each other they dove off after Starfire though the bouquet) Ace: I can't wait to take off that dress when we get home love. ( Starfire giggled)


	8. A baby

**( Ace carried her all the way to the bed room, He set her on the bed) Ace: God I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( Ace kissed her) Ace: My beautiful Wife. ( He kissed her and after they maded love) Ace: I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( After the month of there wedding, Starfire missed her monthly and she went to the doctor) Ace: What the doctor say? ( The Gang was waiting for her to respond) Starfire: Am pregnant. ( Ace smiled, Lifted up star, Spin her around and kissed her) Snake: So were gonna be unclesss? Starfire: Yes all of you will be uncle's but my husband. Gubber: Pbbbb. Arturo: Your Right Gubber we should get the nursery ready for the little one. Starfire: Boys you really don't have to. Snake: But we want to Ssssstarfire sssshe or he issss our nephew or niece. Ace: Please baby let them do the nursery you need your rest. Starfire: Ok. ( She sat on the couch, While big Billy was coming in with a green crib with White bars, nexted came Arturo holding a blanket, Snake came holding baby toys, Ace came in holding baby diapers, Pacifiers, baby clothes and baby shoes, Gubber came in with the changing table Big billy was on the other side helping him, Him came in with a high chair, Mojo brought a swing, Fuzzy got some learning movies for the baby and Princess got the baby bottles and a baby monter, Starfire got up but Ace stopped her) Ace: What is it? Whatever you need I'll get it. Starfire: I need to go pee. Ace: Oh. Him: Don't worry so much the baby will come out healthy. ( After they painted the Nursery, Starfire came in to Paint some detail's on the wall, The wall haved blue for the sky, White for the clouds and green for the grass, Starfire Painted trees, A lake with yellow ducks, Birds, She ask big billy to lift her so she can paint the ceiling with stars, the moon and the planets, After that she put the sun next and finally a rainbow, The nursery was done and beautiful it could be both a boys and a girl's room) Ace: Wow my wife has talent. Starfire: You like? Him: Yes it beautiful. Snake: You know we should have got two cribsssss, two changing tablessss and two swingsssss. Starfire: Haha. ( The next months all there was to do was to wait, then it was January 25****th****) Starfire: Another moring, Snake, Ace? ( Everybody run in there.) Ace: Yes what is it? Starfire: Good lord I didn't ask for the whole army, Anyway do you know what today is? Ace: No what? Starfire: Well if you don't know then I don't know either. Snake: Ssssstarfire ssssseriously what day issss it? Starfire: Well it's the day that somebody who is in your life today birthday. Ace: Happy 18th birthday Starfire. ( He give her roses and a kiss on the cheek) Starfire: You remembered I thought you forgot. Ace: Never. ( Snake give her a bracelet, Gubber give her a necklace with a green skull on it, Big Billy got her balloons, Him got her two new dresses, Mojo got her CD's, Fuzzy got her a Banjo, Princess got her a sliver watch.) Starfire: Thank you all, Oh. Ace: What? Starfire: Ace it's time. Ace: Oh god. **


	9. Our children

**( At the hospital Ace was pacing back and forte outside of his wife's room) Snake: Clam down Ace I know it'ssss your 1sssst child. Arturo: Ace sit please. Billy: Duh Ace sit. Gubber: Pbbbbb. Ace: I know ok I mean I love her. ( The nurse comes) Nurse: Mr. Copular? Ace: Yes? Nurse: Congats you have twins a boy and a girl. Ace: Twins? Snake: Wow. Nurse: You can all come back and see them. Ace: Is my wife ok? Nurse: Yes she is she's holding the twins sir. ( They go inside the room, Starfire is holding the boy on the right and the girl on the left) Starfire: Hey. Ace: There beautiful, May I. ( She gave him the boy) Ace: Hey son am your daddy, Am a daddy.( Ace, Snake, Arturo, Gubber and Billy were crying, Starfire looked at her baby girl) Starfire: Time for names. Ace: Hmm the boy looks like me, So his name will be Ben. Starfire: That's a good name, Snake come here please. Snake: Yesss? Starfire: You can name the girl. Snake: Me really, Ok, How about Crysssstal. Starfire: Crystal I like it. Ace: It fit's Ben Adam and Crystal Elizabeth Copular. (Starfire Smiles and The gang Smiles) Ace: Welcome my children. Nurse: You can take her and them home now sir if you like. ( Snake toke the girl, Billy helped Starfire in a wheel chair, Snake gave her the girl back, Snake Pushed the Wheel chair, Ace haved the boy, They were out of the hospital, Billy helped Star in the Car, Then they were home) Snake: Thank god we got two cribsssss. Ace: Good call on that one Snake. ( Starfire grabbed two baby bottles and feed the girl, Gave the other baby bottle to Ace he feed the boy, They burped them and put them in there cribs) Ace: Come on love lets go to sleep. ( He pick's up Starfire from the Wheel chair, Gets her in the bedroom, Gets her into her night gown puts her in bed, He put's on his Night pants gets in the bed with her and they go to sleep)**


	10. She's not even my sister She's Adopted

**( Ace and the Gang were walking by Ace's and Starfire's room when they heard Starfire's voice) Starfire: When did it happen?, Last night I was at the hospital giving birth no am ok now what about you? Yeah I'll be there in a few mins, No you can not come with me to my house my husband is here, Yes am married, He's a jerk no I will not stand for this he doesn't have the right to hit you, Alright see you I love you to hey and when you pack your stuff don't tell him where your going am not going to have him come after me. ( She hangs up the phone.) Starfire: Oy Va. ( Ace and the Gang comes in, Ace looks a little mad though) Starfire: Ace honey I'll be back in a few mins if am not back by 11:00 call the cops. Ace: Honey you know I love you right? Starfire: Yes I do, And I love you with all my heart now I have to help a friend. ( She left and 10 mins later she came back, blood coming down her lip, she had buries on her, she was helping a very hurt man on her left) Starfire coughed: Easy I got ya, I got ya. ( She got him to the couch) Snake: What happen to him? Starfire: His boyfriend, I told you a month ago George that I didn't like him. George: I should have listen to you sis then me and you wouldn't be like this. Starfire: Sleep my big brother you need your rest. Ace: That's your brother. Starfire: Yep. ( George was kind of like Starfire but He had Blond Hair, tight Black leather pants, a Black baggy shirt, Black Boots with Sliver chains on them and he had blue glasses on his face, He looked noting like Starfire.) Starfire: Let me go get you some tea. George: Ok. ( She lefted for the Kitchen) George: Your Starfire's Friend right, Well listen Starfire is not my real sister she's adopted we never told her but her real mother's name was Scarlett Black. Ace: So ya'll lied to her? George: Had to Dad wouldn't let me tell her the truth she was just a baby when we got her, She's had that necklace for years. ( Then George closed his eyes) Starfire: George? George! George. ( Me: Yep George died in his sleep) **


	11. Bubbles and Snake, Love

Ace: Star. Starfire: Yes. Ace: He told me that you weren't his sister that you were adopted. ( She looks at her dead Brother) Starfire: Get him out of here now. Ace: Star are you ok? Starfire: No Don't even know who I am anymore. Ace: You're my wife, My beautiful Starfire Elizabeth Copular. Starfire: Ace. ( They kiss, He pick's her up and carries her to the bedroom, He has Rose Pastels on the bed and Candles lit on the night stand, After they made love.) Starfire: I love you. Ace: I love you to ( They go to sleep, Mean while) Snake: Bubbles. ( Bubbles came out with a blue tank top and a blue skirt on.) Bubbles: Hey I missed you. Snake: Me to. ( They kissed) Snake: God I misssed That. Bubbles: So what do you want to do? Snake: Well the gang won't need me until Ssssstarfire issss up. ( Snake Kisses her again) Bubbles: Snake I love you. Snake: I love you to Bubbles. ( They kiss and Snake looks at his watch) Snake: I got to go babe. Bubbles: Awww please Snake don't go. Snake: Ssssorry I got to go. ( He lefted back at the hideout) Starfire: Snake sweetheart it's time for dinner. Snake: Ok. Ace: Yum am hungry and so are the babies. Billy: Babies are hungry. Starfire: Ok Billy, Gubber put the plates on the table while I feed the babies. Gubber: Pfffff. ( Starfire Picks up Ben and feeds him a bottle he holds it, Crystal crawls to Ace, she sits on her butt and reaches for him) Crystal: Dada. Starfire Gasp's: Her first word. ( Ace Picks her up and kisses her forehead) Ace: Who's Daddy's little girl huh you are that's who. ( He feeds Crystal a bottle she holds the bottle and after the adults eat and burp the babies) Ben: Momma. Starfire: Aww yes baby? Ben: I wuv love. Snake: Aww thatsss cute. ( Ace and Starfire pick up there 1 year olds and put them in there cribs) Starfire: Night babies. Ace: Momma and Daddy love ya. ( They kiss there children on the head and turn off the light to the babies room) Ace: Come on dear Gubber will wash the dashes tonight. ( They go to bed and after the gang does there chores they go to bed.) Me: Thank you so much for Reviewing, Favtoriteing and likening my story. I like to Thank Snubblesfan101 for Reviewing I made this last chapter for you. I like to thank Blackgaz22 and Shinoslittlesister For putting it in your Favorite's and Alerts. There will be a second to this story Glad ya'll liked it. And as always my Stories end with a song) I shouldn't love you But I want to I just cant turn away I shouldn't see you But I cant move, I cant look away And I don't know how to be fine when im not And I don't know how to make a feeling stop Just so you know, this feelings taking control of me And I cant help it I wont sit around, I cant let him win now Thought you should know, I try my best to let go of you But I don't want to I just gotta say it all before I go Just so you know...Its getting hard to be around you Theres so much I cant say Do you want me to hide the feelings and look the other way? And I don't know how to be fine when im not Cuz I don't know how to make a feeling stop Just so you know, this feelings taking control of me And I cant help it I wont sit around, I cant let him win now Thought you should know, I try my best to let go of you But I don't want to I just gotta say it all before I go Just so you knoooowwww This emptyness is killing me And I want you, ive waited so longLooking back I realize it was always there just never spoken Well im waiting here Waiting here Ohhh Just so you know, this feelings taking control of me And I cant help it I wont sit around, I cant let him win now Thought you should know, I try my best to let go of you But I don't want toI just gotta say it all before I go Just so you know Just so you knoww ( Song Just so you Know By Jesse Mccartney)


End file.
